


Masked Stranger

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, Mask, Masquerade, Reader Insert, angel - Freeform, birthmark, curse, magical reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You receive a mysterious invitation to a masquerade.





	Masked Stranger

For as long as you knew, your family had all had birthmarks on the base of their skull. It was circular and a purple-red. Most of the time, it was easy to cover up with hair. In your case, your hairline went low enough to where people couldn’t see it, even if your hair was cut short.

You had a sneaking suspicion that the mark was some sort of curse placed on your family. It wasn’t a huge secret, that members of your family were into the occult. Even the older generations were into it. It also wasn’t a huge secret that weird things would always happen to your family and those that married in.

For you, you could sense things that others couldn’t. Death was a major thing you could sense, just before it happened. If you were far from where it took place, you’d sense that the person you cared about died before the person next to them knew. There was no stopping it. Every time it happened you were left in an anxious mess.

The letter you received in the mail left a similar feeling, just a bit different. It was a warmer and more serene feeling. You hand traced the wax seal. Angel wings took shape in the golden stamp. You turned the letter over to see some of the most exquisite calligraphy. The letters were loopy when needed and sharp at others. Your name was written with such care you thought of keeping the envelope alone.

While walking inside, you awkwardly opened the envelope. You cringed at the tearing of paper. The envelope was torn in places it shouldn’t have been, but it was still salvageable. An invitation slid out of the envelope. Golden letters shined on a white background. A mask was in the upper portion of the invitation. It was to a masquerade.

You turned the invitation over, trying to figure out why you received it. There were no answers. The only thing there was that strange feeling. It was a feeling that you couldn’t ignore and you knew you were fated to go. Besides, you just so happened to collect masks, why not show them off?

As you walked into your room, your eyes glanced over to the shelf that held most of your masks. Some were hanging on the wall. Others were on your desk because you ran out of room on your shelf. Your fingers danced along with the sequins, feathers, lace, and leather of the masks. Each one had a distinct personality; mysterious, innocent, and charming. You had a crow, butterfly, and fox. All of your masks were beautiful in their own ways.

You paused your fingers on your favorite mask of all. It was your most expensive mask you had procured. Carefully, you traced the feathers that seemed to fly off the side of the mask. At the base of the feathers, were diamonds that went down and trace the upper edge of the eyes. Jewels hung from the outer edges of the mask. The angelic mask seemed to glow in the natural light. Yes, this is the one you would wear.

\--

Weeks passed by, and it was the night of the masquerade. You had just finished getting dressed. Looking in the mirror, you tied the mask to your face. Your angelic outfit was complete. You stepped out of your home. The white fabric of your clothing flowed behind you like your own wings as you descended down the steps and towards the taxicab awaiting you to take you to your destination.

The street lights flickered in and out of the cab. You swallowed down your nerves at the strange feeling was becoming more and more intense. The birthmark on your neck tingled right when the cab pulled up to a building.

“Here goes nothing,” you breathed and stepped out.

Marble paved the ground up a series of steps before you made your way inside. You looked around seeing golden leaves of ivy draped across columns. It looked like what you imagined Heaven would look like. It was magical.

When you stepped in the building, the feeling grew more intense. You glanced around all of the masked strangers. Each one gave off a peculiar feeling. It wasn’t dangerous, but it didn’t feel human. With each and every person giving off this energy, you felt as though you’d immediately be spotted when you walked in. They’d all know that you weren’t one of them. But maybe that was the curse? But no one in your family ever mentioned this happening.

“Good evening,” a deep voice sounded from behind you.

You turned around and saw a man with brilliant violet eyes hiding behind a simple white mask. His suit was white, but he had a violet bow tie. There was also a butterfly pin on his jacket’s collar. Luckily, it didn’t seem like he had any intention of pricking you to see if you were a witch.

“Oh, um, hello,” you said nervously.

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yes, well, I had this feeling I should be here,” you muttered. “Um…Who are you?”

“Gabriel,” the man said with a charming smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, [Y/N].”

“How did you know my name?”

“Well, we’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while. Or rather, I have. I’m your guardian angel.”


End file.
